Prior line tensioners include devices that are quite complicated to use. Some prior tensioning devices also have moving components such as latches and spring-loaded clamps. As well as adding to the complexity of the device these moving components can also be prone to breaking or damage, thereby compromising the durability of the device.
One line tensioner is described by U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,659. This line tensioner, however, can be difficult to use and users typically need to refer to instructions, such as written instructions on packaging that comes with the line tensioner or a video, in order to use the line tensioner properly. Also, a hook formation on the line tensioner is used as a cord block. A cord, however, can be prone to slipping off the hook formation compromising the effectiveness of the line tensioner. Furthermore, the aperture through which a first portion of cord is attached is not in alignment with the cord block. This reduces the stability of the line tensioner in use especially when tensioning forces are applied.